familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Radiskull68
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I and others would like to know how you discovered this site. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) New improved standard page design and input Welcome back! Big development since your batch of edits a year ago: Semantic Forms using Semantic MediaWiki. The "Create new article" link in the sidebar leads to a form, where you just fill in boxes and "tab" between them. The information is then automatically re-presented in a variety of ways and can be used in clever searches. With just two or three clicks for each page, you can create subpages for Ancestor tree and descendants. I might convert one of your articles to the new form to show you how it looks. You could then create new articles for parents (with some of the "people" data already filled in) just by clicking their links. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ambiguous page names Please avoid creating page names for individuals that could easily apply to other individuals. Your William Reilly was a classic example. His son of the same name was on the same page, trying to link to it as if it were his own. I have disambiguated William, Senior, and his wife, but edited only some of the links from other pages that will need attention. Estimated birth year is our commonest distinguishing mark (because it reduces the chance of duplication by about 99.8%), but others are possible. Kind regards --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:Siblings You may be unaware of , which has been a standard part of new person-pages for some time but should be added to older pages. It produces an automatic table of siblings if either parent has an article. I've added it to the page you last edited. You may find other useful tips at Forum:Templates update, a page that could be worth following. Keep up the good work! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:00, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Minor edits It is good to see that you are creating sensor and tree and descendant subpages. But it would be better if you remembered to check the "Minor edit" box more often, because that makes it easier for us to check for significant "Recent changes". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:18, April 21, 2018 (UTC)